MikuFlick/02
Miku Flick/02 is a sequel to the iOS game MikuFlick. It is also a spin off of the -Project DIVA- rhythm game series. It is the first MikuFlick game to feature Vocaloids besides Hatsune Miku, since it features Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and Megurine Luka in the default song list, as well as KAITO and MEIKO in DLC packs. Changes From MikuFlick *Starting on "NORMAL" mode, during the instrumentals, an "Interlude Mini-Game" has been added. There is a large translucent button in place of the keyboard with an eighth note on it. You have to press it when the eighth notes scroll across the screen and hit the circle, much like when the lyrics are shown. While it adds on to your score, it overall does not affect if you get a perfect score, if you miss a few of the eighth notes and hit all the lyrics on a "COOL" or "FINE", your score is still perfect. *When you get a combo of 100, the lyrics bar turns rainbow colors and random notes are colorful. If you get a "COOL" on these colorful notes, the score of them is increased. *When you clear a song (get a C or higher), it shows the ranking you got on the level you cleared it on. *A new "EXTREME" mode was added. *There are different sound effects for each score you get. *You can now save your plays. A new mode called "Replay Mode", which will allow you to save a replay of your performance and send it to your friends. *In PV mode, a Karaoke option was added. *Fever Mode Added. Gameplay The gameplay is much like the first game. The levels of difficulty are "EASY", "NORMAL", "HARD", the new "EXTREME" mode, and "BREAK THE LIMIT" returns. The game also features downloadable content in the form of new songs. After clearing all songs on "NORMAL", the credits roll, and when they finish, 初音ミクの激唱 (Hatsune Miku no Gekishou) automatically starts on "EXTREME" mode. Combos start after 5, and are a chain of "COOL" "FINE" flicks. Scoring The scores you can get for flicks are "COOL", "FINE", "SAFE", "SAD" and "WORST". "COOL" is the best you can get and great additions are added to your score and ranking. "FINE" is right behind and also adds to your score and ranking. "SAFE" is when you flick wrong but on the right spot and adds points but doesn't affect the ranking. "SAD" is when you flick wrong on the wrong spot. Small additons are made to the score but the ranking is reduced. "WORST" is when you miss a note, the score is unchanged but the ranking is greatly reduced. After getting a 100 combo, a "Fever Mode" starts. Certain notes are colorful and if you get a "COOL" flick on these gets you higher score bonuses. The sound effects for each go as follows: *For "COOL", "FINE", and Interlude flicks, a cymbal sound is played. *For "SAFE", a lower verson of the cymbal is played. *For "SAD", a record scratching is played. *"WORST" doesn't have a sound effect as it's when you miss a note entirely. Song List DLC Song List 2012 2013 2014 Category:Games Category:Mobile Games